


the first time

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Gwen didn’t know the first time. That’s what she tells herself. That’s the excuse she’s going to utter when this thing eventually explodes in her face.





	the first time

 

She didn’t know the first time.

 

It had taken two and a half weeks of sneaking out the castle, sitting under a disguise in seedy pubs, chasing down hushed whispered, for Gwen to track through the woods in order to find Morgana.

 

It was curiosity that made Gwen follow Morgana to her room in a small inn on the edge of the forest. She wanted answers, to know why Morgana had cursed her and turned Gwen into her puppet. Gwen felt the remnants of magic in the air as she finally stood in front of Morgana again.

 

The curl of Morgana’s lips into a smirk, is more malicious then Gwen has ever seen before. And it should warn her that the Lady Morgana is gone. The Morgana who Gwen dressed, picked flowers for, and bathed isn’t the same woman standing before her.

“I knew you’d come back to me.” Morgana whispers, trailing a soft hand over Gwen’s cheek. Despite the warnings, Gwen leans into her touch.

 

Morgana uses magic. Gwen feels the tingling sensation as Morgan presses Gwen against the wall. But it isn’t the same as before. It doesn’t feel like a curse but the unrestrained emotions of Morgana. And with Gauis’ potion, Gwen knows she can’t be controlled.

 

Which undermines her theory that it had been magic all along that had made Gwen obsessed about this woman. There was something else that leads Gwen to sigh into Morgana’s mouth the moment her lips on hers.

 

Gwen can’t think as one of Morgana’s hands slips under her blouse undoing Gwen’s undergarments. Gwen doesn’t stop the moan that comes when Morgana cups her breast. That night Gwen enthusiastically surrenders her body to Morgana.

She didn’t know the first time. That’s what she tells herself. That’s the excuse she’s going to utter when this thing eventually explodes in her face.  When she can no longer lie to Arthur or when Merlin catches her sneaking into the castle.

 

Gwen knows that it’s nothing to lean on. The obvious follow-up question is;  “What about the second time?”

 

Well yeah. She knew. The second time, and the third time, and the fourth time, and the fifth time, up until there had been too many “times” to keep track of which time it was. Gwen knew Morgana would press against her, that Gwen would kiss her, taste her, moan for her, and spread for her. Yes, she had known then and yet she kept going back for more.


End file.
